Legacy of Goten
by Kit-Yun
Summary: Goten goes on a quest to find his missing father Son Goku, who disappeared after the defeat of Majin Buu.
1. Meet Goten!

Chapter 1: Meet Goten!  
  
The legend upholds the journey of a young Z Warrior searching for his father. He is known to have a Super Saiyan brother he wanted to learn from. His name's Goten, and he lives for adventure, violence, and playtime. But evil Lord Bugg has put a blockade on the Capsule Corp., a peaceful town where Goten eventually meets his first friend, Trunks. Being a seven-year- old boy, he has the mind that wants to think "play" and "eat", but when he has to, Goten can get serious.  
  
Goten flew through the bright blue sky in hope of flying right overhead the city of Capsule Corp.  
  
"Man, it sure is hot out here!" Goten stammered, wiping sweat from his forehead.  
  
"Come to think of it, I'm hungry too," Goten stated, rubbing his stomach.  
  
Goten always loved to eat, he didn't know why, it was just a hobby of his. Eat, sleep, and play. And if he had time, practice his fighting and his energy level, he tried to bring his energy level up.  
  
"I already ate all the food Mr. Popo gave me, yesterday," Goten complained.  
  
"Man, Master Roshi always said, "don't let hunger get the best of you", so I wont!"  
  
"Or at least I'll try not to," Goten whispered.  
  
Goten stared down at his ripped clothes. He wore a light blue shirt, a white belt and orange pants. Then he looked at his bloody, bruised arms. He'd been in a fight with a huge snake dragon, trying to get the Dragonball it had so he could sell it in the city for new clothes. After a lot of brutal damage and bloody scars, he'd won, with his famous Kamehameha Wave. The Kamehameha was a unique but basic powerful fighting beam that Goten was especially good at.  
  
He figured Capsule Corp. was the best place to go for clothes; they had cheaper prices there. And he might meet someone who could help him on his quest to find his father. His mother, Chi-Chi was more than likely worried about him, but he was sure that she was more worried for her husband than she was for him. If she saw the way he looked now, he'd be dead. Also he had a brother, Gohan, in which was not very strong, but stronger than him. Ever since Gohan entered high school, he started dating rather than training which really was regretted when fighting Majin Buu. After the defeat of Buu, Goten's father, Goku, went missing. Maybe he was dead, maybe not.  
  
"Dang it! I can't seem to find it anywhere!" Goten yelled.  
  
"What the heck is up with that?" Goten was furious.  
  
Goten heard something in the distance. Then he spun around, still lingering in midair. Someone was accelerating towards him. Goten had a worried expression now more rather than hunger, for the first time. He did not know who it was yet, but it seemed to be zooming closer every second. Goten stayed there. Petrified with horror.  
  
"Maybe it's him." Goten said, his insides curling up.  
  
Goten clinched his stomach violently in his fingers.  
  
" Ugh! Not Bugg, please not him," Goten cried, the figure moving closer still.  
  
Goten looked the other way, the town of Capsule Corp. was merely a blur but he could see it. When he turned his eyes back in the direction the figure was, it zoomed right past him. It looked like a man with long black hair that stood up, a blue Saiyan Armor outfit and white gloves and boots. He was also carrying a Dragonball, number six! Goten only had number three. Number one was worth the most though. The higher the number, the less you get for it. The man flew faster, and faster, Goten following. They flew the couple miles to the blockade that blocked the entrance to Capsule Corp. The man lifted his hands.  
  
"Gatling Gun!" the man yelled. A bright white ball of energy formed in his cupped hands. The ball stayed in place. Then he forced the energy ball into a beam of blazing colors, which blinded Goten. The beam plummeted at the blockade. The blockade still stood as the charge of energy raced towards it. The man waited. Then the beam smashed the blockade with such indescribable force that the blockade shattered which made Goten fall to the ground in a spiraling motion. Goten went head- first right into the earth.  
  
Goten tried to stop himself, but couldn't. He made some effort though. The force of falling was too much, he couldn't fly back up. He shut his eyes with despair. The turbulence was too strong that it hurt his eyes when he kept them open. Racing towards the ground, faster and faster every minute. That was every minute he wasted trying to do something, although he could not.  
  
Finally, Goten pummeled to the ground with such force he was buried in a crater. Lying there, helplessly.  
  
He'd been bleeding. His pants were practically soaked with blood. His shirt ripped off. His chest was bruised, there were multiple scars and cuts, and he was stained with blood. He tried to withstand the heat, the feeling of urging towards death, but he couldn't. He opened his eyes for a split second, and then shut them again.  
  
He was unconscious. 


	2. Capsule Corp

Chapter 2: Capsule Corp.  
  
Goten lied there for many hours. Drifting into dreams of Bugg killing his father. Dreaming horrible dreams. Who was that man? Has Goten seen him before? Probably not, but he would like to. His mind urged his eyes to wake, but they didn't budge. His mind kept hopelessly trying, but nothing seemed to be happening, until the wind blew Goten's untidy black hair of the Saiyan to be even untidier. Finally he awoke, breathless but he at least awoke. He grasped his throat.  
  
"Whoa! What happened?" Goten was confused.  
  
Goten made a croaking sound as he spoke.  
  
"Sir, are you okay?" A voice so pleasant, it warmed Goten's heart.  
  
"W-what?" "Yeah, I'm okay," said Goten getting up.  
  
Goten saw the man, actually to be a boy, a green boy. Short, yet sounded tall. He had antennas, green and long. He wore white robes with a red vest over the robes. He also carried a stick, old looking.  
  
"Who are you?" Goten whispered hoarsely.  
  
"Why, my name's Dende. What's yours?"  
  
"Goten!" Goten said firmly.  
  
"Oh, come with me," Dende said, motioning Goten to follow him.  
  
"Okay," Goten said, wiping blood from his left cheek.  
  
Dende led Goten into the great city of the Capsule Corp. He seemed so excited to do so. Then he stopped, and pointed up a dirt path to a dome- like building. Goten could barely read the words on the building. "CAPSULE CORP." he read.  
  
"That's the home of the founder of Capsule Corporation and her son and husband," Dende said explaining. "Her name's Bulma, her son's name is Trunks, and her husband's name is."  
  
"Is what?" Goten said, his fists clenched.  
  
"Vegeta," Dende said regretfully.  
  
Goten rocked back and forth on his toes. He was thinking, obviously. Although, Goten couldn't operate correctly without food in his belly.  
  
"You don't happen to have any food with you, do you?" Goten said hungrily. He held his stomach.  
  
"I don't, but Bulma might," Dende said, talking to no one. Goten was gone, racing towards the house after the words "Bulma might" were said.  
  
"Dear child," Dende whispered.  
  
"Hungry, hungry, hungry, hungry!" Goten chanted.  
  
He reached Bulma's house, and knocked on the door.  
  
"Yeah?" A boy with white, long hair answered the door.  
  
"Hey, you wouldn't happen to have some food would you?" Goten said.  
  
"What the heck happened to you?" the boy asked.  
  
"Blockade," Goten said simply.  
  
"Mom, some kid is here!" the boy yelled inside.  
  
A beautiful woman, about Chi-Chi's height, came to the door. She had blue, long straight hair, a white shirt tucked into a red skirt, with a red vest overtop the white shirt. She also wore red gloves that covered most of her arms, except her shoulder blades, and she also wore a red headband.  
  
"Yes?" she wondered.  
  
"Oh my! Please come inside," she insisted, motioning Goten to step inside.  
  
Once Goten was inside, he noticed first that she owned a beautiful house. He noticed that a man was sitting at the dining room table made of fine marble. It was the same man that exploded the blockade! He was sipping tea.  
  
"Go into Trunk's room and get fresh underwear and clothes," Bulma instructed.  
  
"Then come out here and wash up for lunch," she said.  
  
Goten already knew where Trunk's room was. (He guessed.) He looked in Trunk's dresser drawers and found white underwear, an orange over-shirt, a long sleeve blue shirt, a blue tie-belt, and blue karate-shoe-holders. He took off his pants, then his underwear. He slipped on the fresh underwear and the pants. The pants were bigger than he was, but the shoe-holders and the belt would keep them up. He put the shoe-holders on the cuffs at the bottom of each pant leg. Then the blue shirt in which he tucked into the pants. And then he put on the orange shirt, tucking it in as well. Then he tied the blue belt over the cuff of the waist and over the two shirts.  
  
He looked awesome! 


	3. Lunch Break!

Chapter 3: Lunch Break!  
  
  
  
Goten walked out into the hall. He stopped in front of a white painted door. He heard yells from inside, a boy's yells. Training yells.  
  
"Haaaaaa!"  
  
"Yaaaaaa!"  
  
Goten decided it was Trunks training hard, and when Saiyans train hard, they get hungry. So, Goten figured he should get to the food as fast as he could. He walked out to the living room where the man sat on the couch, thinking hard. He walked into the kitchen where he saw Bulma cooking up a wonderful scented meal.  
  
"Hey there, you look a lot better, after lunch we'll get those cuts cleaned up," Bulma said  
  
"Still a little painful, but I'll be alright as long as I have food in my tummy!" Goten said with a smile.  
  
"Well, kiddo, you'll get your food, now go wash up, and get Trunks too," Bulma said returning a smile.  
  
"Hey, I never got your name," Bulma said.  
  
"Its Goten," Goten said, running off into the house.  
  
"Goten," Bulma repeated.  
  
Goten went into the bathroom, turned on the faucet, and placed his hands under the cold water. He sanitized them with soap, and dried them with a pink towel. (Obviously Bulma's.) Then, he strolled across the hall to what seemed to be the Training Room. Then, he walked in.  
  
The room was filled with purple and red tiles, everywhere! He saw a green figure up high in the air. It seemed to be throwing punches at lightning speed. Goten could hardly move. But then he looked at the "Graviton 100" the Graviton read 60.0 gravity! But Goten's trained in higher with Gohan. So once he was used to it he flew up to the figure. Now he was face to face with Trunks. Trunks seemed to struggle on throwing his punches. "Hey, time for food!" Goten said to Trunks.  
  
"I'm busy, I'm not in the mood for lunch," Trunks explained, throwing one of his punches, barely missing Goten. Goten felt the wind of it.  
  
"But everybody has to eat, I couldn't live without eating," Goten said rubbing his stomach to get Trunks's jealous so he'd eat.  
  
"That's you," Trunks said, throwing another punch, again missing Goten.  
  
"Okay!" Goten said, starting to fly back down slowly, hungrily. "But don't say I didn't warn you, you're gonna get hungry soon so I'll bring you something," Goten said, his feet planted on the ground.  
  
"Jeez, can't even train without a twerp bugging me!" Trunks whispered.  
  
Goten walked out into the hall, turned off the bathroom light, and went into the kitchen where Bulma and her husband sat at the table waiting.  
  
"Where's Trunks? Isn't he going to eat?" Bulma asked worriedly.  
  
"Nah, he's training hard. I told him I'd bring him something," Goten said.  
  
"That's my boy, working hard to become the ultra Saiyan I know he can be," the man said with a smirk.  
  
"Ultra Saiyan!" Goten said excitedly. "Gohan and father would never let me train so hard to reach that level of power! Wow!" Goten was jumping in his chair.  
  
"Gohan?!" the man was furious.  
  
"Who are you?" He asked.  
  
"G-Goten," Goten said, frightened.  
  
"Son of Kakarot, I should've known you'd be here," the man said.  
  
"Who are you?" Goten asked.  
  
The man sat down quiet as if he did not want to state his name.  
  
"That's my husband, Vegeta," Bulma said, picking up bowls of mashed potatoes, green beans, carrots, and a plate of steak giving Goten, her husband and herself about two helpings of each. "So, I bet, the way Kakarot teaches, you should only be a Saiyan right?" Vegeta said sounding cold.  
  
Goten was quiet, chewing his mouth-watering steak happily. He muffled some words that Bulma and Vegeta couldn't really understand. Goten looked down at his plate, which was about half gone already.  
  
"How about after lunch you train fight with Trunks?" Bulma asked.  
  
"Yeah, it might bring you closer to Super Saiyan!" Vegeta smirked.  
  
A fight with Trunks! Goten didn't like the idea.  
  
Goten looked up from his plate in surprise. His eyes widened.  
  
He'd do it! 


	4. The Duel of Goten

Chapter 4: The Duel of Goten.  
  
  
  
  
  
Goten gulped his food. He was even more shocked than he'd thought he was. Fight Trunks! Only God knows how strong he could be. But, he couldn't be too bad. He trained in only 60.0 gravity, and he even struggled. Goten had to do it! He wanted to prove to Vegeta that he was stronger than Vegeta had taken him for, yet he was still afraid.  
  
"Fight Trunks?" Goten gulped again.  
  
"Yeah! My little warrior!" Bulma said, blushing.  
  
"Besides, you could win," Bulma gave Goten a vote of confidence he did not want to hear.  
  
He sat, dizzy like he was sick. He was too soft to admit it. He did not want to fight someone as old as he was, or about his age. But his parents seemed so high-and-mighty that Goten figured he couldn't back out now.  
  
"Okay!" Goten said, finally confident. "I'll do it!"  
  
He flew off into the hall, and into the Training Room. Not caring of anything but this duel. Trunks was going to meet his match!  
  
"But aren't you worried about getting cramps?" Bulma called after him.  
  
Apparently not.  
  
"Trunks, I challenge you to a training fight!" Goten called.  
  
Trunks flew in front of Goten.  
  
"Oh really? You? A scrawny little seven-year-old? Ha!" Trunks smirked, an evil smirk like Vegeta's.  
  
"Yup! Right here, right now!" Goten said, punching his fists together.  
  
"Alright, but just to let you know, I'm going to win. Understand?" Trunks said, getting ready by tightening his fists and putting them up into a block position.  
  
"Just a little spar wont hurt ya, or maybe it will!" Trunks was ready now.  
  
Vegeta walked in the room, probably to watch Goten get his butt whipped, or so he thinks, then saw them in a ready position and said:  
  
"Go!" Vegeta smirked after he said this.  
  
Trunks charged, Goten let his hands down and Trunks violently kneed Goten in the stomach. Goten coughed up blood as he sprawled to the floor. Vegeta clapped. Goten was gasping for breath. Trunks charged again, and with more power, slammed his boot into Goten's face. Goten flew back into the wall and slid down, leaving a dent. Goten kneeled and put his hand on the wall for balance, breathing hard and slow.  
  
Not as easy as I'd thought it would've been, thought Goten to himself.  
  
Goten got up finally, but Trunks was there. Trunks lightning punched Goten in the gut, which made him almost vomit, but he spit up, leaving his back as a perfect target. Not knowing it, Trunks flew up high and came back down fast, elbowing Goten right on the spine.  
  
Goten fell to the floor, down and almost out.  
  
Definitely not as easy as I thought, Goten thought again.  
  
"Uh -oh! Give up? C'mon, you can be as weak as the rest of your family!" Trunks gave an evil laugh. And Goten heard Vegeta laugh too.  
  
"What!" Goten yelled.  
  
He stood up fiercely. Then, clenched his fists to his sides. His feet dug into the ground. The tiles on the floor started to pry off. Goten's pitch- black hair stood up straight like Vegeta's. And changed to a golden- yellow color.  
  
"Ahhhhhh!" Goten yelled.  
  
A yellow energy field formed around him. He was Super Saiyan! He saw Vegeta staring in amazement, Trunks too.  
  
"Now, I'm gonna show you what a real Saiyan can do," Goten said calmly, yet fiercely. 


	5. Goten's Victory!

Chapter 5: Goten's Victory!  
  
  
  
Trunks's eyes glared at Goten in shear amazement. So did Vegeta's. Boy, if Master Roshi saw the way Goten looked now, he'd be so proud. So would Piccolo, if he was on Earth.  
  
Piccolo went off to some other planet, because the people there sent a transmission to Earth saying they'd found the resting place of Kame. Piccolo flew there, hoping to find some way to rejuvenate him.  
  
Goten powered up and charged at Trunks at full speed. Trunks stood unable to move a muscle.  
  
"Trunks! You idiot!" Vegeta yelled.  
  
Trunks moved his foot but nothing else. Goten lifted his foot.  
  
"Super Saiyan smash-kick!" Goten yelled landing a smash-kick right on Trunk's face, blood trailing from Trunk's nose. Trunks was on his hands and knees breathing hard, allowing blood to drip onto the floor. Goten smiled an evil smile.  
  
"No mercy!"  
  
Goten flew towards Trunks and landed an uppercut on his jaw, hearing a cracking sound while doing so. Then, while Trunks was in the air, Goten locked his fists together tightly and slammed them down hard on Trunk's back. While he did this, he noticed Vegeta was gone. Trunks torpedoed right to the floor.  
  
Down and out!  
  
For the first time, Trunks and Vegeta felt the feeling of defeat.  
  
Goten turned back to Saiyan, black hair. He helped Trunks up and outside where Bulma, Vegeta and someone Goten didn't recognize waited. He wore a suit like Goten's but with short sleeves and a Japanese symbol on the front and back of his shirt. He has short black hair, blue wristbands and an X scar on the left cheek. Goten laid Trunks down on the couch.  
  
"Hey Goten," Bulma said.  
  
"This is Yamcha. He's an old friend of mine," Bulma said informingly.  
  
Goten looked puzzled. Why is he here? Goten thought to himself.  
  
"Hey buddy," Yamcha said in a friendly way.  
  
"Hi," Goten said, still confused.  
  
Yamcha put his hands in a cross, as if he was mad, but he wasn't.  
  
Trunks groaned.  
  
"Ohhhhhh!" "The pain!"  
  
"So I take it you won?" Bulma said.  
  
"Yup," Goten said smiling, although Vegeta grinned.  
  
"Yamcha says he might know where to find your father," Bulma explained.  
  
"Nobody's ever going to find that coward, Kakarot!" Vegeta said.  
  
"He's probably off hiding somewhere, knowing him," Vegeta smirked.  
  
Goten clenched his fists tightly.  
  
"If we're gonna find him, we'd best get a move on," Yamcha said.  
  
"But what about T." Goten worried, but couldn't finish his sentence.  
  
"I'm coming too!" Trunks stated strongly.  
  
"But T." Bulma couldn't finish either. She took one glance at Trunks.  
  
It was like Trunks hadn't been harmed at all.  
  
"I gave him a Sensu Bean when I saw that he was hurt," Yamcha explained.  
  
"Oh, thank you!" Bulma blushed.  
  
Vegeta crossed his arms and grunted.  
  
"Good for him," he said.  
  
"Vegeta! How rude," Bulma screamed.  
  
Trunks looked crossly at Goten.  
  
"Good battle," Trunks said, shaking Goten's hand.  
  
"You did good too," Goten complimented.  
  
"But, anymore of this, I'll barf!" Trunks said.  
  
"Yeah, it's pretty stupid for grown-ups to fight," Goten said cutely.  
  
Bulma was in the kitchen making up snacks for the boys' journey. Knowing Goten, she thought she should pack extras. Vegeta and Yamcha were having a conversation on the couch in the living room. The boys were playing in Trunk's room. All was well.  
  
So far. 


End file.
